naruto a new life
by colby.robinson.980
Summary: a young boy is transported to the naruto world will he survive


Naruto new life

I am just a normal person go to school do homework go out but one day all that changed I was in my bedroom one day reading a Naruto fanfic when I fell asleep and woke up in the Naruto world but I didn't look like myself I looked like someone else I looked about 10 years old I was wearing my old clothes and I had black spiky hair with red highlights suddenly a wolf came towards me I looked at it and it spoke I was like did you just speak the wolf chuckled and said take care of my cubs and she died from multiple kunai and then I relized I was in the naruto world and I started my new life .

I walked through the forest and came across a cave I looked inside and saw a a wolf the colour of lightning and said can you speak the wolf replied of course it was a girl because of its feminine voice .The wolf said have you seen my mother I said yes in a sad tone and said she's dead the wolf squealed and started crying don't cry I said and picked the wolf up and she hugged me with its paws do you want to come with me I said and she said where to I said to the nearest village she said they were the ones that killed my mother I said I know but ill make sure that you are safe she said fine I picked her up and set off I came to village gates after about an hours walk I looked up it was the village hidden in the leaves the guards said what is your business here stranger I said I need somewhere to go I have no one the guards said we will take you to the hokage's office.

We arrived at the hokages office in a flash there was a old man I said heloo and the hokage said who are you I said my names toriko erasazza the hokage said do you want to join the village I said yes please he laughed and said in fact would you like to go and keep naruto company in the orphanage I said yes please but I have a plus one and I pointed at the wolf and he said they won't mind . He led me to the orphanage and said ok go inside now I said okay and went inside the thing that hit me was how bad the state of the orphanage was it was dirty and smelly I immediately decided to live on the streets and saw a boy with blonde hair I went over and said hello what's your name he replied naruto I said so why aren't you at the orphanage he said they kicked me out and said ill keep you company and after that we became fast friends .

Timeskip 3 months

Naruto, naruto where are you I shouted I thwen bumped into someone and was about to say something when I saw who it was standing in front of me was possibly the most pretty person I had ever seen she had ruby eyes and a bandage dress on she said oh sorry and I said no its fine she saw the state I was in and said do you live on the streets and I said yes she gasped and was about to take me to the hokage when I said wait what about naruto and she said don't worry hes already at the hokages office and I smile and sat okay she puts her hands on my shoulders and suddenly where in the hokages office and naruto's there but he's looking furious he says is this your friend and naruto says yeah that's him he lookes at me and smiles I return the smile and the hokage says how would you two like your very own appartment and we both smile and and may I and do you want to become ninjas we both nod he smiles and says then ill get you a sensei to teach you some moves and the hokage says kurenai that will be all she smiles and says yes sir

Timeskip 1 day

Today we meet our new sensai naruto said excited I just smile an say yeah just then a man in a ninja outfit came up to us and said you the people im trainin we both nod and the man says lets begin!

Timeskip two years

Over those two years me and naruto changed a lot naruto was wearing an orange jumpsuit while I chose black ninja pants and a white teashirt and a black jacket on top of that black boots the jacket had a wolf on it in crimson and the pants had crimson flames running up them I am more muscled and am low jounin level in tiajutsu and ninjusu because I have a bloodline limit solar and lunar

Style today the academy's genin test begins and we begin our careers as ninjas we both passed the test and were getting our jounin instructors and the teams were getting called until I heard my name called and looked I gasped my sensei was kurenai.!


End file.
